shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Modorenai
Modorenai Skill: Udedorei Rank: S-Rank Class: High Speed Systems: *Reflex Chamber *Bodyslide *Chakra Sprites Description: Modorenai is the blue armor that most associate with Nichidoku Noriko. Leen, fast, and standing at 6 Meters tall, it is still three times the size of most shinobi. It is extremely powerful, land based, and considered as the ultimate armor, for those who have not seen Makenai. Modorenai is the passion that created Kirigakure, while Makenai is the judge that allows the village to act. Modorenai is a somewhat lanky, high speed unit, designed to reach a target and remove it with extreme prejudice. There are very few abilities which can escape Modorenai, as it has the unique Chakra Sprites system. Using bits of metal as recievers, Chakra Sprites can exist as remote weapons. They are ineffective outside of line of sight, but are considered to be ranged weapons of the highest class due to theri ability to surrounded and elimate a target, as well as their ability to completely negate incoming ninjutsu. This has earned Modorenai the reputation of being an undefeatable giant. JP Cost: 410 Systems Name: Bodyslide Skill: Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Rank: A Movements: 1/7 Power: N/A Effects: Changes Range to preference. Description: The Bodyslide system is a unique high class hybrid system, which functions as a superior Shunshin no Jutsu. Rather than simply moving quickly in a single direction, the shinobi is literally flung upwards by pillar of light, vanishing, before it is flung down to the location desired. For all it's use, the Bodyslide must be within line of sight. JP Cost: 30 Name: Reflex Chamber Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: - Power: N/A Effects: Requires Taijutsu Master, if installed on High Power Udedorei, user gains +1 Movements. If installed on High Speed Udedorei, user gains +7 Movements. Description: A special device which incases the user of the armor into a pod which then uses a special system along with Reflex Suit, to match the user's movements to that of their armor. The perfect unison of man and machine, it not only matches the movements perfectly, but allows the pilot to keep up with their machine, allowing increased power almost on the level of the Celestial Gates. JP Cost: 50 Name: Chakra Sprites Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/8 Power: 500 per Sprite Effects: Allows the use of 10 Chakra Sprites. Each sprite has durability equal to power, and can attack using a single movement. Each Sprite can target a unique victim, or they can surround a single target and incinerate. When using seperate attacks they are considered Combo attacks, when surrounding a single target, they are considered a Finisher. All previous taijutsu and systems used by Modorenai are considered Combos for determining Chakra Sprites' finisher power. Should a defensive action be required, they can surround the Modorenai, and form a chakra barrier. This barrier has a power equal to the combined total of chakra sprite power, and are considered to be a finisher, breaking the Combo gauge upon use. Should this effect be active, it is capable of used for a ram attack, dealing damage of it's shield's remaining power, and halving the effectiveness of the shield. Regardless, the shield only lasts one full turn, before being shut down. Description: The ultimate ability of Modorenai, and the most crippling. Chakra sprites have the ability to function as an all range attack, making the normally short ranged Udedorei into a powerful long range contender. Combining this with the sheer speed of the UDedorei, and it's already powerful frame, this multipurpose weapon is capable of defusing almost any situation. JP Cost: 100